


Sick Kisses

by Ry (ryanssance)



Series: Otome Games [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Love Tangle
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Otome Game, Shall We Date?: Love Tangle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: You and Dean both manage to fall sick at the same time, seeking comfort together during one of Lilac Court's quieter days.(Older work from my Tumblr; reposted with minor edits.)
Relationships: Dean Price/Reader
Series: Otome Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158875





	Sick Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] = Your Name

Lilac Court was quiet for once, which was rare because there was usually at least a handful of people home, but everyone else had gone out to enjoy the beach, while you and Dean were stuck in your respective rooms with a cold. 

You sniffled at the dripping snot bubble threatening to leave your nose, as you reached over your nightstand to find an empty tissue box. 

_Really?_

With a groan, you pulled yourself out of bed, and out of your room to go on a hunt for a fresh box. You checked around in communal closets and even the cafe, but there was just none to be found, so as the last resort, you ran your sleeve under your nose with a sniffle. 

_Gross... Where have all the tissue boxes gone?_

Since the tissue hunt was fruitless, you decide to fill a jug of water to take back to your room, but as you were headed to the sink, the door to the cafe pushes open. 

“Dean?” You croaked out, as you peer out from behind the kitchen arch. 

Dean looks up with a startled face, before it softens back up into a grin, “Hey [Y/N], how are you feeling?”

A chuckle escapes your lips, “I’m just as sick as you!” 

Dean laughs at your hoarse voice before a string of coughs followed suit. You quickly fill a glass of water, before rushing over to hand it to him. A meek _thanks_ left his lips as he downed the cup of water. 

You offer him another cup to which he happily accepts, while you smile to yourself. 

_How is it possible to look attractive while being sick, and choking on water?_

“Hey, do you happen to know where all the tissues are?” You inquire quietly as you pour yourself a glass. 

Dean brings a hand up to ruffle his hair as he smiles sheepishly, “In my room, sorry did you need a box?” 

You nodded with a cheerful smile you could muster before Dean leads you to his room. The site of his concrete room was now a mess, with clothes and tissue wads littering the floor and the sheets haphazardly thrown on to the edge of his bed. 

“Sorry, I didn’t really get to clean.” Dean blushes as he quickly picks up his mess.

“Dean, it’s okay, we’re both out sick, the last thing I worry about is the state of your room.” You wave him off, before grabbing a tissue box. 

A firm hand comes up to gently grab your elbow and you turn around to look at Dean, “Y-You should stay for a bit? We’re both sick anyways, and it’s kinda lonely when I don’t get to see my lover.” 

“But you should be resting, I would only be a distraction from your recovery.” 

Dean tilts his head in a playful manner before quirking an eyebrow, “You were most certainly not a distraction when I was recovering from the gunshot wounds in the hospital.” 

“Touché.” You chuckle before Dean pulls you down on the bed. 

His arms wrapped around your torso encasing you so his lips could feverishly attack your next with kisses. Squeals escaped your lips as you wiggles around, but Dean refused to let up. 

You continued to squirm in his hold, "What are you doing?"

“Kissing you for good luck,” Dean replies as he finally lets you roll off of him, and you fixate yourself next to him as you caught your breath. “You know because I’m full of bad luck and maybe if I kiss my lucky charm, I’ll recover faster.” 

You roll back towards him to plant a kiss on his bottom lip, while his arms return to their natural position around you. Your hand makes its way through his teal locks, fiddling with a strand of his hair as you watch his eyes flutter close. 

“I have to say, sick kisses are the best kisses,” Dean mumbles as you watch him fight sleep, but your only response was your finger threading through his hair once more, a hum of approval reverberating from his chest. 


End file.
